Referências à Lost
Existem muitas referências à série Lost. Abaixo segue a lista. Episódios Pilot * Emma dirige um VW Beetle, assim como John Locke. * A etiqueta do Geronimo Jackson "Dharma Lady" pode ser vista na parte de trás do carro de Emma Swan, que faz referência ao single da banda fictícia dos anos 1970, Geronimo Jackson – referenciado pela primeira vez na segunda temporada de Lost. * Henry Mills desce do ônibus no Portão 4. Também é o Quarto 4 onde Emma se hospeda no Cama e Café da Vovó. Este é um dos números de Lost. * Regina e Henry mora no número 108, que é uma referência para a soma dos misteriosos números de Lost (4 + 8 + 15 + 16 + 23 + 42 = 108). * O relógio da cidade estava parado às 8:15, em referência ao vôo Oceanic 815 que trouxe os "Losties" para a Ilha. * O relógio descongelou às 8:15, e mudou para 8:16. Então na manhã seguinte, Regina vê o relógio em 8:23. 8, 15, 16 e 23 são todos números de Lost. * O close nos olhos de Emma quando ela acorda. Em referência ao icônico olho de Lost, usado pela primeira vez em seu episódio piloto, quando Jack Shephard acorda na ilha. * A projeção do cisne no quarto de Henry, em referência a sua mãe biológica, Emma Swan – mas também para o logotipo Dharma Swan, visto ao redor da Estação Cisne. The Thing You Love Most * Regina olha para o relógio após o tempo ser liberado, o relógio marca 8:23, outro dos números de Lost. * A Rainha Má parece ter a habilidade de se manifestar em uma nuvem de fumaça. O “Man in Black”, em Lost, também tem essa habilidade. * Há uma pintura de uma ilha no arquivo de Archie que aparenta ser parecida com a ilha de Lost e um esboço que assemelha-se com a "Black Rock" que trouxe Richard Alpert à ilha. * A roda ao fundo de onde o carro de Emma estava lembra um pouco a roda de burro congelada de oito hastes que move a ilha, localizada embaixo da estação Orquídea. Snow Falls * Dr. Whale diz à Mary Margaret, "Algo sobre você querer... Quinze crianças?" (15 é um dos números de Lost) The Price of Gold * Thomas é o nome do príncipe da Cinderela e do pai do filho de Claire em Lost. * Tanto Ashley quanto o namorado de Claire as deixaram depois de ficarem grávidas. * O Camaro de Ruby tem uma semelhança com o que pertencia ao pai de Hurley. * O nome da filha de Ashley é Alexandra. Em Lost, há também uma Alexandra. That Still Small Voice * O cachorro Ajax se parece muito com Vincent. * A barra de chocolate Apollo, que foi encontrada na despensa da Estação Cisne, na segunda temporada de Lost. The Shepherd * Emma pega uma garrafa de uísque escocês MacCutcheon e derrama um pouco em dois copos para si e para Mary Margaret. MacCutcheon é uma marca de uísque que foi destaque em toda a série Lost. * Além disso, a marca possuía uma forte ligação com o personagem Charles Widmore, interpretado por Alan Dale, que é introduzido neste episódio como o Rei George. The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter * Um close do olho direito de Graham quando ele acorda de um sonho / memória. Closes de olhos se repetiram ao longo dos seis 6 anos de exibição de Lost. * O xerife Graham acorda no meio da noite por causa de um sonho, que é, na verdade, uma memória. Ele diz para Regina, "Não pareceu um sonho. Pareceu uma lembrança." Essa citação é semelhante à de Desmond, que diz a Penny, "Não foi um sonho, Pen. Foi uma memória." * O lobo do Caçador tem um olho vermelho e um olho negro, lembra um pouco os olhos preto e branco de John Locke no sonho da Claire (Primeira temporada, episódio "Raised by Another"). Importante mencionar que a introdução do lobo também aconteceu durante um sonho. * Outra aparição do número 108, agora na cena da Rainha Má e suas 108 caixas para guardar corações. * No quarto de Henry há um avião amarelo pendurado em seu teto. Ele tem uma forte semelhança com o que matou Boone. * A Rainha Má destrói a carta da Branca de Neve e em Lost Anthony destrói a carta de Sawyer. Desperate Souls * O uísque escocês faz uma segunda aparição quando Emma alivia sua tensão. Vale lembrar que a marca MacCutcheon é fictícia e aparece ao longo de toda a série Lost. * Rumplestiltskin mata Zoso usando a adaga mística, que é bastante semelhante a antiga adaga que foi utilizada na tentativa de matar a mãe, Jacob e o Homem de Preto. O fato de Zoso enganar Rumplestiltskin em matá-lo com a adaga mística também se assemelha ao Homem de Preto enganar Benjamin Linus para matar Jacob (embora com uma adaga diferente da utilizada nos outros ataques). True North * A barra de chocolate Apollo faz outra aparência depois que Ava e Nicholas escondem o doce roubado na mochila de Henry. A barra Apollo teve sua primeira aparição em Once Upon a Time no episódio "That Still Small Voice". * A Rainha Má fornece outra ilustração de sua habilidade em se transformar em fumaça negra – habilidade similar que o Man In Black apresenta em Lost (apesar de que os telespectadores nunca viram realmente ele se transformar em fumaça). * O Estranho misterioso tem em sua placa o número 23. O número 23 é um dos números místicos de Lost. É também o número mitológico de Jack Shepherd na série. * O visual de João e Maria ao despertarem e se encontrarem deitados no chão é o mesmo visual temático frequentemente visto em Lost. * O Estranho misterioso anônimo (até então) está vestido de preto, o que poderia ser outra dica ao anônimo Man in Black. 7:15 A.M. * Mary Margaret afirma que sua classe está fazendo um vulcão na escola. Em Lost, a classe na ilha fez um vulcão. * A barra de chocolate Apollo faz sua terceira aparência em Once Upon A Time, quando Mary Margaret, deprimida, pega um barra tamanho gigante no supermercado. * Mary Margaret está lendo A Ilha Misteriosa de Júlio Verne na Lanchonete da Vovó. Fruit of the Poisonous Tree * Emma bate seu carro em uma placa com os dois infames números de Lost: 4 e 23. Categoria:Série Once Upon a Time